Broken hymen of your highness
by camj123
Summary: Arya reveals her long hidden love for Eragon, promising her heart before demonstrating the true extent of her love. Rated M because... well... it's their last night together, what do you think would happen?


**Broken hymen of your highness**

 **Arya and Eragon's last night together before Eragon leaves.**

This happens the night after Eragon and Arya exchange their true names.

Eragon stared at Arya across the fire, which lit her face and caused her emerald eyes to blaze beautifully, longing filling him. Arya was looking into the distance, lost in thought as the sun crept below the mountains and out of sight. Heartache filled Eragon as he thought about what would never be. Eragon tried to blink away his tears as Arya turned to face him.

"Eragon?" Arya said slowly, sadness filled her voice as she stood up, motioning for Eragon to do the same. "Will you come with me to my tent? I have something I need to show you."

Eragon nodded and silently followed as Arya led him through the trees to her tent, which was relatively plain considering her royal status. She stopped outside the tent and turned to face Eragon.

"Before you see I need you to swear you will never reveal this to anyone," Arya whispered.

"eka…" Eragon began to say when Arya put her finger to his lips.

"In your tongue," Arya insisted "it means just as much, if not more to me."

Eragon obliged, saying, "I swear I will never reveal what you are about to show me without your consent."

Satisfied, Arya smiled and stepped inside, indicating with her finger she wanted Eragon to follow her.

As Eragon entered Arya opened a bag and began rummaging inside it. After a minute or so she found what she had been searching for and stood up, hiding whatever it was in her closed hand. Arya stared at Eragon, joy sparkling in her eyes, infecting Eragon and causing him to smile unconsciously. Slowly she opened her hand, revealing a ring with a brilliant emerald perfectly matching her eyes. As Eragon stared at the treasure he noticed that words had been engraved in the ancient language around the edge of the jewel.

It had been a while since Eragon had seen any writing in the ancient language so it took him a while until he was able to decipher the message. "We may be apart but my heart will always be with you."

Eragon read the line over and over, convinced he had made some mistake in reading. Several minutes passed until Arya whispered "My heart is yours Eragon it's the only gift I can give, anything less would be an insult."

Shock and joy filled Eragon until he felt he would be either consumed or torn apart by the intensity of his emotions unless he did something. Without thinking Eragon stepped forwards so his body was almost touching Arya's and kissed her, breathing in her scent of crushed pine needles. Coming to his senses Eragon began to move away, intending to apologise, but as he tried to move back he found Arya's hand on the back of his head, keeping their lips locked together. Passion burned in Arya's piercingly beautiful emerald eyes as she opened her mouth and licked Eragon's lips. Arya's consciousness brushed against Eragon's, _open your mouth_ , almost before Eragon had heard these words he was already obeying. As Eragon opened his mouth Arya tangled her tongue with his, the taste of raspberries on her lips intensified as their tongues twisted around each other. Arya's voice echoed inside Eragon's mind once more, _I belong to you Eragon._ Eragon completely removed the barriers around his mind and allowed himself to be engulfed by Arya's thoughts and feelings. Arya's body pressed against his own and the lingering sadness she felt washed away as their minds merged until they were linked so closely Eragon could feel Arya's heart pounding as though it was his own. _I belong to you Arya, and always will,_ it was all Eragon could think as his mind was filled with Arya's beautiful laughing face.

Eragon's entire body tingled with energy as Arya took hold of his hand, moving it to her waist. Once again Eragon was overcome by his desires and he began to lift Arya's shirt. Realising what he was doing he started moving his hand away only to find Arya's hand preventing him from doing so. _Do it Eragon,_ Arya's voice echoed in his mind, sending a shiver through his body as he felt the closeness they now shared. Eragon regretfully took his lips off Arya's and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her pale body. Before Eragon could stop himself his eyes fell on Arya's perfect round breasts. Arya smiled at Eragon as he placed his hands on her breasts.

"Not yet Eragon," she whispered.

Eragon quickly took his hands off Arya, hoping she wasn't offended. _Not at all_ Arya's voice echoed through him, _it's only fair if you do the same though_. Eragon grinned as Arya began to pull his shirt up and over his head. For a second the pair stood staring at each other's bodies, and then Arya pushed Eragon backwards onto her soft bed, the one thing in the tent fit for a queen.

"And a king," Arya whispered as she climbed onto the bed with Eragon, placing one leg on either side of him.

It was only when Eragon felt the warmth of Arya's skin against his that he noticed she had no pants on.

"When did you?" he asked, shocked he hadn't realised.

Arya grinned at him, eyes sparkling. "There are things besides running that I can do quickly and silently."

Before Eragon could respond Arya hooked her fingers around Eragon's pants and pulled them off, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thump. Eragon gasped with pleasure as Arya lay on top of him and he felt her warm wetness. Slowly Arya began to move her hips back and forth, her breathing getting heavy as she caressed Eragon's manhood.

"Arya…" Eragon moaned his whole body ablaze with pleasure.

"Eragon…" Arya panted back, her eyes filled with bliss. "Eragon," she said again, "I…I can't take this anymore…"

As she said this she lifted her body off Eragon, placing a hand on Eragon's manhood, "Eragon, I need you," she whispered as she slowly lowered herself onto Eragon.

Eragon gasped as he entered her, warmth spreading through his veins. "Arya" he managed to moan through the waves of ecstasy pulsing through his body.

"Era… Eragon…" Arya panted before pressing down, a scream of pleasure and pain left her lips as Eragon's full length disappeared inside her. She stayed panting as Eragon began to worry.

"Arya" Eragon whispered, filling with concern, "are you alright?" he asked.

"I… I'm fine," Arya whispered, "I knew that would happen my first time, especially since you're so big."

Eragon started to apologise but his words faded into a moan of pleasure as Arya began to move up and down, her legs shaking with pleasure as Eragon filled her up, completing her. Eragon smiled as he saw the look of joy on Arya's face, her eyes burning with the love she had always had for Eragon that she was finally able to reveal. As Arya got used to Eragon's size inside her she began to move faster, gasping every time he filled her, fitting perfectly inside her.

Despite her lack of experience Arya made Eragon's heart pound as his body was overcome with the pleasure and the warmth emanating from Arya.

"Arya!" He gasped, "I don't think I can last much longer."

"Neither can I," Arya panted, digging her fingernails into Eragon's back, her whole body shaking with pleasure.

A scream left Arya's lips and she wrapped her legs around Eragon, pulling him even deeper inside her. Eragon let out a moan of pleasure as he shot his seed inside Arya and she went into a spasm of pure bliss.

"Era-"Arya breathed, unable to get even a word out before the she was overcome once more by the intense feeling of joy.

"Eragon…" Arya stopped again, her breathing heavy in Eragon's ear, "please… please stay with me tonight, I need you,"

"Of course Arya iet dunei, I need you with me, now and forever."

And with that the two lovers drifted off to sleep, their bodies still pressed together, smiles on their faces.


End file.
